goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Gillan
James Gillan is a Scottish actor. Biography Born James Patterson in Glasgow, Scotland, he studied at the Arts Educational School and became known for his musical theatre roles, though he also starred in The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, The Donkey Show and Everybody's Talking About Jamie. On television he had roles in Casualty, The Inbetweeners and The Seven Industrial Wonders of the World. Singing Gillan received an Olivier Award nomination for his role in The Who's Tommy, and soon after had roles in Starlight Express and Assassins, as well as playing Boq in the original London cast of Wicked. Gillan also played the leading role in Peter Pan: A Musical Adventure as well as performing on his self-titled album and the soundtrack for the film Easy Virtue. Stage Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1994) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Joseph Megamix The Who's Tommy (1996) Pinball Lad #2 *Pinball Wizard (contains solo lines) *Tommy Can You Hear Me? (contains solo lines) *Streets of London 1961–3 (Miracle Cure) Tommy Walker (understudy) *See Me, Feel Me (Reprise)(solo) *Sensation (contains solo lines) *Go to the Mirror!/Listening to You (contains solo lines) *I'm Free (solo) *Sensation (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I'm Free (Reprise)/Pinball Wizard (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Welcome (contains solo lines) *Sally Simpson's Question (duet) *We're Not Gonna Take It (contains solo lines) *See Me, Feel Me (Final Reprise) /Listening to You" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Starlight Express (1997) *Taunting Rusty (contains solo lines) *Call Me Rusty (contains solo lines) *Rusty, You Can't Be Serious (solo) *Pearl, You've Been Honoured (contains solo lines) *Poppa's Blues (contains solo lines) *Starlight Express" (Introduction)(contains solo lines) *Boy, Boy, Boy (contains solo lines) *Starlight Express (solo) *The Rap *I Was Robbed (contains solo lines) *I Am The Starlight (contains solo lines) *Only You (duet) *Light at the End of the Tunnel Pippin (1998) *Corner of the Sky (solo) *Welcome Home (duet) *War Is a Science (contains solo lines) *With You (solo) *Morning Glow (contains solo lines) *On the Right Track (duet) *Extraordinary (solo) *Prayer for a Duck (contains solo lines) *Love Song (duet) *Finale/Magic Shows and Miracles (contains solo lines) Poe (2000) *It Doesn't Take a Genius (contains solo lines) Taboo (2003) *Guttersnipe (duet) *Bow Down Mister *Karma Chameleon Assassins (2006) *Everybody's Got The Right *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Another National Anthem *November 22, 1963 Wicked (2006) *Dear Old Shiz *What is This Feeling? *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *The Wicked Witch of the East (contains solo lines) *March of the Witch Hunters (contains solo lines) Peter Pan: A Musical Adventure (2008) *Never Land (contains solo lines) *Build a House (contains solo lines) *The Cleverness of Me (duet) *One Big Adventure (solo) *The Cleverness of Me (reprise)(solo) *One Big Adventure (reprise)(solo) *The Fight (contains solo lines) *There's Always Tomorrow (contains solo lines) The Secret Garden (2010)(originated the role) *Colin's Song (solo) *Colin's March (contains solo lines) *The Garden Song (contains solo lines) *Chant (contains solo lines) Little Shop of Horrors (2013) *Skid Row (Downtown)(contains solo lines) *Da Doo (recitative)(contains solo lines) *Grow For Me (solo) *Ya Never Know (contains solo lines) *Closed for Renovation (contains solo lines) *Mushnik and Son (duet) *Sudden Changes (solo) *Feed Me (Git It)(duet) *Now (It's Just the Gas)(duet) *Call Back in the Morning (duet) *Suddenly, Seymour (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Film Easy Virtue (2008)(soundtrack only) *You're the Top (solo) Albums James Gillan (2001) Act One - Songs From The Musicals Of Alexander S. Bermange (2008) *I've Grown to Learn (solo) A Tale of Two Cities (2015) *The Tale (contains solo lines) Gallery gillanharman.jpeg|'Pinball Lads' in The Who's Tommy. gillanrusty.jpeg|'Rusty' in Starlight Express. jamesgillanalbum.jpeg|'James Gillan.' gillanboq.jpeg|'Boq' in Wicked. Actone.jpg|''' Act One - Songs From The Musicals Of Alexander S. Bermange.' gillanpan.jpeg|'Peter Pan''' in Peter Pan: A Musical Adventure. easyvirtuesoundtrack.jpeg|Easy Virtue. gillancolin.jpeg|'Colin Craven' in The Secret Garden. gillanseymour.jpeg|'Seymour Krelborn' in Little Shop of Horrors. talecitiesstudio.jpeg|A Tale of Two Cities. Gillan, James Gillan, James